The present disclosure relates to an electronic cooling device and a fabrication method thereof.
Integrated circuit (IC) devices such as microprocessors or the like are designed to operate at very high speed. Accordingly, a large amount of heat may be generated in IC devices themselves during operation. As high-speed input/output circuits tend to be applied to the IC devices to meet demands for the high-speed performance of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices or central processing units (CPUs), a larger amount of heat may be generated. Therefore, much research has been conducted to reduce the heat generation.
Electrical signals in semiconductors have carriers such as electrons and holes. In general, as a temperature increases, the concentration of carriers may increase rapidly. The increased concentration of carriers according to the temperature serves as a major limitation factor in controlling the operation of devices.
To relieve any thermal limitations of the carriers, a heat sink and/or a fan may be mounted inside an apparatus such as a computer or the like to lower or dissipate the heat generated inside electronic devices.